


For us there is no tomorrow

by Sungieee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sungieee/pseuds/Sungieee





	For us there is no tomorrow

„Jen mi slib, že ráno tu už nebudeš.“

 

„Nebudu.“ 

 

To bylo všechno, co od něho chtěl a potřeboval slyšet, aby mohl zajít dál. Dál než obvykle. Pokaždé co skončil u jednoho či dvou polibků, věděl, že ho druhý den zase uvidí a nemohl se smířit s tím, že by zašel dál. Nemohl. Bylo to proti všemu, v co věřil proti všemu, co ho kdy učili. 

Proto to nikdy nezašlo dál. Ale dneska je to jiné. Dneska chce cítit jeho kůži proti své, chce svými dlaněmi mapovat celé jeho tělo, chce ho celého, bez sebemenších výčitek bez sebemenších pochybností.

 

Je to jenom o nich dvou.

 

Alespoň pro tuhle noc.

 

Oba věděli, že druhý den nebude v jejich životech existovat slovo my. Bude to, jako kdyby jejich existence nebyla v jejich životech nikdy zaznamenaná. Zbyde jenom prázdno, které se budou oba snažit něčím zaplnit. 

Cítil jeho jemné rty, jak se přitiskli k těm jeho a dál se nesnažil nad ničím uvažovat. Vnímal jenom svého milence, který svými prsty laskal jeho vlasy a snažil se dostat k mladíkovi, co možná nejblíže to šlo.

Sundal mu tričko a snažil se zapamatovat si všechny křivky na jeho tělo. Snažil se všechno si uložit do paměti, nechtěl zapomenout jaký to je pocit přiložit své rty na tak jemnou pokožku. Nikdy nechtěl zapomenout na výraz v jeho tváři, když se jejich těla propojila v jedno. Nikdy nechtěl zapomenout všechnu tu slast, co cítil s ním.

 

Musel si tohle všechno zapamatovat, musel. Protože věděl, že tenhle pocit už nikdy nepocítí.

 

Když ležel vedle něho, a oba prudce oddechovali a snažili se všechno, co právě prožili vstřebat, váhal, jestli ho má k sobě přivinout a co možná nejdéle si užít jejich společný moment, ale nebyl toho schopný. 

Už tak věděl, že mu ublíží tohle všechno a nechtěl to, dělat ještě víc nesnesitelnější než pro druhého mladíka bude. 

„Slib mi, že ráno tu nebudeš, Baeku.“

 

„Nebudu.“

 

Když ráno Chanyeol otevřel oči a posadil se v posteli, byl tam sám. Nikde nebylo ani památky po včerejší noci. Nikde nebylo ani sebemenšího náznaku, že by v tomhle pokoji byl ještě někdo další. Všechno bylo, tak jako vždycky. Byl sám.


End file.
